Un coin de ciel
by Laemia
Summary: Roxas existait, ou peut-être n'existait pas. OS.


**Hello !**

 **Voici un petit OS que j'ai pondu durant la semaine. Rien de bien folichon, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

 **On se revoit en bas de la page, si vous êtes toujours là !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : Fexatsyn**

* * *

Roxas existait ou peut-être n'existait pas.

 _Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister._

Roxas existait peut-être, et peut-être y avait-il eu des jours meilleurs.

Roxas voyait l'eau sous ses pieds, l'étendue du ciel à l'horizon. Que du bleu et du blanc, à perte de vue. Et il aurait pu y rester longtemps, toute une vie, une éternité ou deux.

Personne ne l'attendait, sans doute, de toute façon. Il ne savait même pas s'il existait.

 _On se reverra._

Ah ?

 _Dans une autre vie._

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Une autre vie... Il ne savait pas d'où venait la voix ni ce qu'elle voulait dire, ni pourquoi ça avait de l'importance.

Ca en avait pourtant, il en était certain. Ou non. Une intuition, en tout cas, et un pincement dans... quoi ? Un cœur. Si ça se trouvait, il possédait un cœur.

Une main se leva devant ses yeux, cinq doigts qui s'agitèrent lorsqu'il y songea. Les siens.

Roxas existait.

Il marchait au dessus d'une immensité d'eau, en dessous d'une immensité de ciel. Seulement du bleu, avec des nuances de blanc – nuages, écume – et lui. Le bruit des vagues, et puis les voix.

 _Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te rencontrer._

Est-ce qu'elles s'adressaient à lui ? Manquait-il à quelqu'un ?

 _Je dois retourner vers Sora._

Roxas leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sora... Une autre personne importante, il le sentait au serrement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé, à sa manière, qu'il avait approché sans réellement pouvoir le rencontrer.

Sauf qu'à présent, il ne parvenait à se rappeler ni son visage ni sa voix. Seulement ses yeux, peut-être... Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que les cieux.

Ca le rassurait de se tenir ici, au bout du monde – de _son_ monde ? - seul, et libéré des souvenirs.

Il sentait confusément que se rappeler le ferait souffrir. Il sentait également qu'il avait beaucoup souffert, dans un lointain passé.

Il ne souhaitait pas y penser. S'il y pensait, la douleur reviendrait.

Roxas ferma les yeux.

 _Je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça._

Une voix. Familière, comme toutes les autres, et pourtant désespérément hors d'atteinte.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne. S'il le faisait...

Roxas soupira. Il faudrait bien, cependant. Il sentait, confusément, qu'il devrait retourner dans le vrai monde, se sortir de cette douce torpeur. A vrai dire, il ne souhaitait pas rester ici pour toujours.

A _l'extérieur_ , tout était imparfait, mais aussi merveilleux. Il le savait...

Mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Ses plaies étaient encore à vif.

Roxas s'assit sur le miroir de l'eau. Ce n'était pas tout à fait solide, ni liquide, mais la matière supportait son poids. Les nuages s'y reflétaient, ainsi que Roxas. Il fixa ses propres yeux bleus un moment, étonné, puis finit par sourire. Rien de ce qui était auparavant n'avait plus d'importance, et ce qui _serait_ n'en avait pas encore.

Il pouvait bien rester ici une éternité ou deux...

Doucement, Roxas s'allongea. C'était comme de flotter dans les airs, sans la peur du vide.

Il ferma les yeux, soupira d'aise. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, à part dans son cœur, qui brûlait d'une douce chaleur. Il pansait les plaies de son ancienne vie, et des bribes de voix fantômes remontaient à la surface.

 _Pourquoi as-tu la Keyblade ?_

 _Tout ira mieux à présent, Roxas._

 _Aux prochains congés, on ira à la plage !_

 _Qui est là ? Qui es-tu ?_

 _Les souvenirs eux-même ne s'en iront jamais._

Il se sentait vide et à la fois... heureux ? Plein de promesses d'avenir, de joies, de nouveaux souvenirs... de souffrance, aussi, un peu. D'injustice, peut-être. Pas autant qu'avant, cependant. Juste assez pour pouvoir apprécier les moments de bonheur à leur juste valeur.

 _Eh, Roxas ! Tu sais pourquoi le soleil rougit au coucher ?_

Roxas sourit, rouvrit les yeux.

Le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée, que miroitait l'océan infini sous lui.

Il se releva sans mal, pris d'une énergie nouvelle, et commença à s'avancer, sûr de lui.

Il n'avait qu'à suivre le soleil.

Roxas marcha longtemps, ou peut-être pas. Il marcha, oubliant pour de bon. Les voix se taisaient, à présent.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avançait vers une nouvelle vie.

Des visages flottaient dans son esprit, familiers, mais sans nom. Ils lui souriaient, semblaient l'attendre.

« J'arrive... » murmura-t-il, confiant.

Et soudain, il l'atteignit. Le bord du monde.

Il ressemblait au reste de cet endroit, mais Roxas _savait_. Il s'agenouilla et plongea une main dans l'eau, devant lui. Elle s'y enfonça.

Roxas se releva et sauta à pieds joints dans le gouffre liquide.

Pendant un instant, tout fut noir et glacé, mais Roxas n'eut pas peur car, bientôt, la lumière vint le chercher.

Il se laissa guider, tiré par le bout de son cœur jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il pourrait enfin appeler un foyer.

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut, manqua de tomber de sa chaise et fit un vacarme de tous les diables.

Le professeur lui lança un regard sévère. Il lui répondit d'un sourire d'excuse et se tourna vers le tableau, où Naminé narrait son exposé. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils dans sa direction, puis reprit son monologue.

« Eh, tout va bien, Roxas ? »

A côté de lui, Xion le regardait, un peu inquiète. Roxas se passa une main sur le visage, un peu déboussolé.

« Euh, ouais, ouais. J'ai fait un rêve. C'était perturbant, un peu, mais ça va. »

Son amie haussa les sourcils.

« Tu me paraissais pourtant bien réveillé. Tu t'es mis à sursauter d'un coup.

-T'as pas dû te rendre compte que je dormais, fit Roxas en haussant les épaules.

-Admettons. »

Roxas passa la fin de l'heure à observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il connaissait cet endroit, ces personnes, et pourtant... Tout lui paraissait nouveau.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, occupées à jouer avec un stylo, inspira un grand coup. Quelle sensation étrange... Comme s'il avait brusquement conscience d' _exister_.

Ce devait être le contrecoup du rêve... Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il s'y produisait, juste qu'il s'était senti étrangement apaisé.

La sonnerie marqua la pause du midi. Roxas, Xion et Naminé sortirent de classe et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. En cours de route, Axel les rejoignit en poussant un « Bouh ! » retentissant.

Il se mit à raconter sa journée. Roxas écoutait à peine, à vrai dire, mais... Il était heureux, tout à coup. Ici, entouré de ses amis, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Là, au beau milieu de cette scène banale, il trouvait tout à coup quelque chose de merveilleux.

« Les gars ? sortit-il tout à coup.

-Ouais ? fit Xion.

-J'vous aime. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Axel lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Bah alors Roxas ? pouffa-t-il. C'est pas ton genre, le sentimentalisme ! En général c'est Xion qui nous sort ça.

-C'est pas vrai ! se défendit cette dernière.

-Moi, je trouve ça mignon, commenta Naminé en souriant.

-Et d'ailleurs, qui est-ce qui nous spamme de messages pendant les vacances, en disant qu'on lui manque trop, hum ? renchérit Roxas à l'intention d'Axel.

-Que nenni ! Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. »

Roxas éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr, on te croit. »

Ils passèrent par la cour, et Roxas leva les yeux vers le ciel. Bleu. Familier.

Qui semblait lui sourire.

* * *

 **Bouh ! Toujours là ?**

 **Par pure coïncidence, je poste ce texte le jour de l'Armistice et, en y réfléchissant, je trouve que ça colle un peu... Non ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
